


Prompt# 46: "You can go first."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Post Game, Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Ignis escorts Noctis to the Dawn's anniversary celebration.





	Prompt# 46: "You can go first."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: starts literally at the ending of Verse 2, but in my mind there was a timeskip before that iconic scene.
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/).

Ignis’s boots echoed loudly in the massive throne room as he approached the raised dais where his king sat in repose. Stopping at the central point beneath the looming platform, Ignis bowed, and murmured, “Your majesty.”

It still felt unreal to say those words. Against all odds, they had overcome Ardyn, Noctis had driven back the darkness, cleansed the scourge, and brought the Dawn. Today was the one year anniversary of that historic day, and Ignis was unsurprised to find his friend alone here rather than at the party on the Citadel rooftop. He knew Noctis came here when he needed to be alone, to feel close to his late father, to get an escape from the never ending responsibilities of a monarch.

Clearing his throat as he straightened, Ignis pinned Noctis with a reproving stare. “Your public awaits, Majesty.”

“Stop calling me that, Specs,” Noctis muttered, and Ignis was taken back in a flash to all those years ago when a surly teenage Noct would chafe against his station. 

He’d come a long way from the sulky teenage boy Ignis had looked after. Now he was every inch the king he’d been destined to become, regal in his raiment, graceful in his carriage. But Ignis wished he could see a return of that boyish humor, the unbridled excitement of youth that Noct had felt even as they were on the run for their lives eleven years past.

“Noct,” Ignis said gently. “Come now. It’s almost the end of the gala, surely you can make an appearance?”

“You can go first,” Noctis replied, waving a hand.

“I have,” Ignis pursed his lips disapprovingly. “I’ve been there for hours. Prompto and Gladio were getting worried.” _So was I._ “I know you hate these events, but just a few minutes, Noct—”

“They’ll want to thank me,” Noctis snarled, rising from the throne though he balanced his hands on the ornate armrests. “Thank me for saving the world. But I didn’t do enough!” His voice was strained, ending on a sob. Beginning to walk down the curved staircase, Noctis continued to speak rapidly. “Luna still died. Clarus. Jared. Nyx. Crowe. So many innocent citizens fell, and I don’t even know their names!”

Ignis said nothing, knowing Noctis didn’t need advice. He just needed to let it out.

“And Dad…” Noctis trailed off, taking a deep breath. The tears were streaming freely from those piercing azure eyes now, but Noctis seemed completely heedless. “I _miss_ him, Ignis. I just want to see him… to talk to him one more time.”

“I know,” Ignis whispered, pulling Noctis into a tight hug. He held him and murmured inanities until Noctis’s crying quieted. When the king pulled away, Ignis let him go, taking a step back to give him space.

“Let’s go,” Noctis said quietly.

Ignis bowed, and led the way.

The rooftop garden was magnificent, if Ignis did say so himself. Perhaps that thought was a trifle arrogant, since it was by his orders it was decorated. As they emerged, Ignis caught first Gladio’s eyes, then Prompto’s, nodding at them both. With Noctis beside him, Ignis walked to the far balcony where they’d have the best view.

“We’re just in time,” Ignis said, hearing the first boom. “Look.”

Lifting their eyes, they watched the massive fireworks display that had been commissioned by the remaining noble houses of Lucis to commemorate the anniversary of freedom from the Empire, from the scourge. 

Yes, much had been lose. Dear lives, never to be replaced, and never forgotten.

But they’d saved so much. With fierce pride flaring in his chest, Ignis looked down at his ward - ever his ward, even now as his ruler. Working together, they and their two best friends had not only saved the world, but emerged alive to tell the tale.

And if that wasn’t worth celebrating, Ignis didn’t know what was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
